villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demigod Saga
The Demigod Saga revolves around the quartet of Arbiter, Amnesty, Inferno Pendragon, and Red. It is essentially the main storyline in the Villains Multiverse. Prologus Arbiter, Keeper of Balance, a man with the powers of a god trying to atone for his slaughter of countless worlds... Inferno, Fallen Prince of the Twilight, a pegacorn once driven by vengeance and hate and now trying to keep his inner demons from tearing apart his mind... Amnesty, Princess of Silvast, a girl meant to be a puppet of gods but was somehow able to control both herself and the power that she was given... Red, the Bloody Red Queen, a woman who once knew love and had it torn away from her in an instant, madness filling it's place... These four have endured a great number of trials before banding together. Their battles are written here, below, as The Demigod Saga. Warcry Arbiter, Inferno, Amnesty, and Red band together for the first time, each with their own purpose, when The Voice attacks Earth alongside Misery and Eclipse... Dusk A mysterious overnight massacre in Avalon leaves our heroes distrustful of one another. Seeking answers, they walk voluntarily into Tartarus, Avalon's Hell, confronting the damned of Avalon's bloody past... The Long Walk Red and Inferno, having formed a bond after the events of Dusk, travel to the city of Omnus, a paradise of knowledge that connects to many different realms. However, Omnus holds it's own dark secrets as well... Conquest of Darkness Amnesty, defending her realm from an army of demons, finds Arbiter coming to her aid as they set off to confront the demon king Drac. During their battle, however, Amnesty is confronted by one of her darkest memories, testing Arbiter's faith in his comerade... Court Of The Red Queen Madness ensues as the Resistance make their stand against the "Bloody Red Queen"; yet the Resistance is hardly the true threat. Red finds herself confronting her own madness as a new enemy emerges, intent on plunging their world into literal insanity... Nemesis Malovus and Gepetto, with assistance from Eclipse, Misery, Arodnap, Alistaires, Control, and the Voice, create a being of supposedly unthinkable power, naming it Orpheus. Although created by monsters, Orpheus does not understand his purpose, and with each villain trying to use Orpheus for their own purposes, the poor creation becomes closer and closer to being driven mad... The Gate of Genesis A thaumaturgic ritual meant to save the universe pulls Arbiter and his comerades through the Gate into the realm of God, where they face the destroyer, Eclipse. While Inferno confronts his darkest secret, Arbiter finds himself facing an important aspect of his shadowy past that may have already doomed them all... Endgame Sangria, the daughter of Red and Inferno, is about to be introduced to the misery of the real world when Arodnap makes a sudden, disturbing reappearance, and all Hell breaks loose... Monsters Ebonscale, the dreaded master of the midnight dragon-flight has finally made his move, forcing a massive band of heroes to join together to stop him and his pawns. Meanwhile, the dispute between the true ruler of Avalon- Inferno or Equis- will finally be put to rest once one of them takes up the sacred sword Excalibur... The Last Resort A series of unnatural disasters plague the realm of Silvast. Desperate and out of options, Amnesty and her advisors turn to the last resort; asking the Ancient Ones for their help. However, doing so won't be easy... Return to Order Inferno is dead and Amnesty has disappeared, and Arbiter's sanity has reached it's breaking point. This is further instigated by old enemies, seeking to use Arbiter as a puppet in their schemes. With old allies and friends dragged into the mix, Arbiter faces his toughest challenge yet as the monsters within the fabled Dreamlands begin to stir... Category:Sagas Category:Series